


lovers dancing on the moonbeams

by folkinround



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, OC, kind of Sherlock, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkinround/pseuds/folkinround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>talk's for lovers dancing on the moonbeams<br/>we're two strangers drunk in a taxi cabseat</p><p>Severin and Caitlin meet at Jim and Sebastian's wedding. They kind of click it off straightaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers dancing on the moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmes/gifts).



> So yeah, this is probably just going to make sense to Holmes, but I'm putting it out here anyway.  
> Title and summary are lyrics to We Lost Magic by Empires.

It was clear that he thought it was going well.

 

They'd been talking about the Moran twins' childhood adventures since they'd arrived at the restaurant, and even if she _wasn't_  bored, she was also glad that Severin chose to change the subject once Jim and Sebastian left them.

 

They left the restaurant five minutes after the newly-weds, and walked together in search of a good smoking spot. They stopped at the side of the restaurant, in a calm street; Caitlin offered the cigarettes and Severin lit them up.

 

"So you're the mysterious friend," he said, seeming to have gone back to the beginning of their conversation. "James' friend."

 

Caitlin appreciated the first drag of her cigarette, closing her eyes and inhaling before she spoke. "Seb's talked about me, then?" she asked, curiosity clear in her voice, opening her eyes to look at Severin.

 

"No," Severin admitted with a laugh, shaking his head in amusement and disbelief. "He hasn't said a bloody _word_  about you," he continued, shifting closer, blue eyes staring straight into hers. "Hiding the gold, that's what that bastard was doing."

 

She laughed, deciding to accept the half-compliment. She tossed her hair to one side and smirked lightly at him. "He didn't say anything about you, either," she shrugged. "If that's any consolation."

 

Severin's face broke into a grin and he ruffled his own hair, shrugging in mock casuality. "Oh, well," he said. "That's good;" he grinned at her, "we can get to _know_  each other our own way, then."

 

A wide smirk slowly spread across her lips; she wasn't half as drunk as he seemed to be and she didn't believe half the shit he was telling her, but there was still a pleasant little buzz inside her telling her _yes_.

 

"You're so full of shit," she said teasingly, but there was consentment in her expression. "Haven't you got someone _else_  to go home to?" she asked, her tone teasing. Severin knew exactly what she meant, though, and he even sobered up a little at that.

 

"I actually do," he admitted, checking the time, then looked back at her. "But I still have a while before I have to be back."

 

He stepped closer to her and smirked, thumb brushing down her cheek lightly. He pressed forward gently and she stepped back slowly, kept going until her back met the cold brick wall of the alley. Severin followed and slid his hand down to her chin, tilting it up a little and fixing his bright blue eyes on her face.

 

Their cigarettes fell to the floor.

 

" _Well_?" she asked, her tone a tad impatient, a tad teasing. "Your time is running out, big boy."

 

Severin laughed a little, Caitlin could feel the vibrations of his chest as he pressed even closer to her, pressing his lips to her ear. "By the time I'm finished,you won't want to let me go," he whispered.

 

A soft laugh fell from her lips and she shook her head lightly. "Are you such a dick when you're sober as well?" she asked, though her tone was still teasing and she didn't sound offended.

 

Severin grinned against her ear and caught her lobe between his teeth in a gentle bite. He then pulled away enough to look at her again and lifted a hand, gently tucking one lock of hair behind her ear. "You can find that out in the morning," he said, his voice low and breath warm against her face as he lined up properly this time, finally aiming for her lips as he leaned in.

 

-

 

The cab ride back to her hotel was a quick one, with Severin towering over Caitlin's small body on the cabseat, their hands touching everywhere they could reach, rushing because they knew they didn't have all the time they'd like. The zip of her dress was already pulled down when they stumbled into the hotel room; Severin's tie and buttons were undone too, and he quickly shrugged off the loose pieces of clothing as she stepped out of her shoes and undid her hair. It cascaded into light curls down her shoulders, framing her beautiful face, and Severin was dumbstruck for a moment, staring at her.

 

" _Oi_ ," she called playfully, snapping her fingers in front of his face before pressing him back towards the bed. He fell down on it with a dull thud, but whatever he was going to say was forgotten as he watched her stepping out of her dress, licking his lips.

 

Christ, wasn't she beautiful.

 

There were freckles tracing different patterns all over her skin, a few places with more, others with just a dot or two. There was a particularly big one on her stomach, on the left side of her navel, and Severin immediately decided that one was his favourite.

 

His massive hands curled around her tiny waist as she straddled him then, but there she was, pushing him back down (harder, this time) after tugging the shirt off his shoulders. He reacted this time, though, wrapping one arm around her and putting her gently down before he could roll on top of her.

 

"Careful, little thing," he purred seductively at her. "I'm the big guy."

 

And he didn't give her time to reply, this time, leaning in to press their lips together once, then sliding his mouth to the curve of her neck as his hands searched for the button of her bra. He found it in the front and pressed it skillfully, popping it open to reveal full, freckled breasts.

 

Severin growled playfully and moved further down, paying attention to each of her breasts this time, making her arch into his touch and palm his trousers, blindly searching for the button and zip before tugging it down.

 

His lips parted from her skin so he could help her, lifting his hips to take his trousers off and then working on her lace panties. He grinned, winked at her, and then dove in, licking and kissing her pussy without shame. A hum came from deep on his throat, but soon enough she was tugging at his hair and forcing his head up.

 

Her face was flushed, lips deliciously red and hair dishevelled. She sighed shakily before she spoke. "Want you," she said. "Now."

 

The older Moran growled again, nodding, but leaning in for one final, firm lick across her clit, stealing a sinful curse from her lips.

 

"Condom," she then said. "Top drawer, left side."

 

-

 

They fucked twice, Severin pinning Caitlin against the bed, her nails digging into his back and leaving red trails across his skin, then Caitlin sitting up and riding him with slow, steady movements until they both came. They then fell together side by side in bed and Severin immediately rolled on top of her, kissing her lazily and laughing on her ear.

 

"Time's it?" he asked quietly, his tongue licking over her teeth, his hand cupping one of her breasts. "I have to get back to my baby."

 

"Mmm," she hummed contentedly, parting from him with a peck to his lips. "I thought you'd never say that," she teased, reaching out a hand to grab her mobile and check the time on it. "It's eight thirty-three," she told him.

 

"Shit," he cursed again, standing and pulling his pants and trousers back on quickly. "The nanny's supposed to leave at _seven_. Shit, I'll have to pay extra," he babbled, moving around the room and collecting the discarded items from the floor. He stuffed everything back into his pockets, hanging his tie loosely around his shoulders, and only then realised she was watching him, a smirk on her lips.

 

Her hair fell into a cascade over her shoulders as she sat up, she tossed it to one side and Severin grinned. Christ, he could spend all the nights with her for the rest of his life, he thought.

 

She only threw on a shirt and stretched, sitting on the edge of the bed and shamelessly watching his every move as he got dressed. She took in the way he moved, payed attention to the muscles and curves of his body, but if she _was_ indeed mentally comparing him to his brother, she didn't let it show.

 

Her hand slid unceremoniously into his pocket and pulled out his phone before she let him go, typing in her number and winking at him.

 

"See you, Sev," she said sweetly, but didn't lean in for a kiss, which may have broken Severin's heart a little. Her smile was inviting enough, though, when she noticed his reaction, and he took advantage of that and held her face in both hands, pressing a slow, tender kiss to her lips, tongue licking into her mouth gently, though still hungry.

 

"Yeah," he breathed, grinning and pressing their foreheads together for a brief moment. "Don't think I won't call you," he warned, stepping away slowly, his eyes never leaving her. "See you." And he winked, pressing the button to summon the lift as she closed the door.


End file.
